


Little Book of Blurbs, One Shots, and Other Horrors

by scorpiostyle99



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiostyle99/pseuds/scorpiostyle99
Summary: Basically a writer's journal of sorts full of ideas stuck in my head. Some are inspired by other things, some are funny, and some are downright weird. Won't be updating regularly.





	Little Book of Blurbs, One Shots, and Other Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> The following is inspired by the Rolling Stone article featuring Harry Styles and the stereotypical weekend informercial on television. It gets pretty weird, so read at your own risk.

(Harry's sitting on a recliner in a studio, staring into a camera. The man behind the camera counts down from five to one, and the camera starts recording. Harry begins speaking.)

Hi. When I was a teenager in One Direction, I had so much anxiety. What if I missed a note? What if I got caught doing something wrong and I no longer had a contract? What are people gonna think if I wore that printed shirt I liked? Even when I ventured out as a solo artist, I was still worried about all of these things and more in the back of my mind. But then one day, I did something that changed my life forever, and today I want to share that thing with you. Introducing Harry's Hushrooms (because everything associated with me has to start with a H for some reason), the spiritual guide you never knew you needed. My Hushrooms come in a sleek, slender black box so that you can put them anywhere inconspicuously and in style (see what I did there?), and inside the box are 12 chocolate edibles, each engraved with the letter H on the front, so you know that it's been approved by me, Harry. You can order this lovely box of Harry's Hushrooms for just three payments of 39.99, plus shipping and handling. But wait! There's more! Order in the next ten minutes and I'll send you a second box of Harry's Hushrooms for absolutely free! I'll even autograph it so that you can keep it as a memento or sell it on eBay or whatever floats your boat. Plus, I'll throw in my booklet Mushrooms and Blood: Ten Easy Steps to Go From Being Insecure and Unsure to Your Own Superstar for no additional charge. So, for three low, low payments of 39.99, you'll get two boxes of my Hushrooms and my magnificent booklet. What are you waiting for? Order now!

(The camera stops recording. Harry gets up fromthe recliner and heads out of the studio to grab a bite to eat. The man behind the camera, previously unaware what exactly Harry was advertising, is stunned into silence.)


End file.
